A Perfect Stranger
by jezzybellejones
Summary: AU. Pam is having struggles in her marriage to Eric, but things may get better when a handsome stranger known as Alcide Herveaux randomly shows up and asks for directions.
1. Chapter 1

*A/N Guys, I have sinned. I feel so guilty for committing adultery against Paric because they are the ship I will sail forever. However, Palcide is the little day sailor I pull along behind my ship of all ships. I am SO SORRY. Anyway, this is pretty Bridges of Madison County inspired. If you can forgive me for the sin I have committed, please read it… and if you're feeling extra forgiving or just want to tell me what an awful thing I've done, review it please. As always, I don't own them and sadly never will.

"I'll be back in a few days, Pamela." Eric said as his lips grazed her cheek and he stepped out onto the porch.

"Take care of yourself, Eric." She said with a smile. "I'll just be here missing you."

"Oh it won't be that bad, Pam." Eric replied. "New Orleans isn't that far, and besides you'll have time to be a woman of leisure. You'll have four whole days to sit around and do nothing."

"I'm sure nothing is EXACTLY what I'll do." Pam said, managing to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Take some bubble baths. Go to lunch with your friends. Spend my money. It'll be like I'm not even gone." Eric told her as he stopped off the porch and walked towards his car.

"You be careful!" Pam called after him as she walked back inside and shut the door.

She pulled out a kitchen chair and unceremoniously plopped herself into it. Eric could have at least ACTED like he would miss her while he was gone on his business trip, but she'd come to expect being inconsiderate from him. He seemed to think that his dutiful housewife did nothing more than eat bon-bons and watch soap operas when she wasn't out buying new shoes, which of course was completely untrue. She did plenty around the house of which he barely took notice. She had grown accustomed to his selfishness, but that didn't mean it didn't irritate her.

They had started off as hot lovers, but a wedge was dividing their marriage further and further apart more and more every day, and Pam sometimes wondered to herself if he was giving all the love, affection, and attention that he once reserved for her to some other woman. If such a thing was true, she didn't know if she could take it. She may not like Eric all the time, but she would certainly love him forever.

He didn't seem nearly as attracted to her as he once had either. She was still a beautiful woman and worked hard to keep her luscious figure, and put great effort into her flawless appearance, but Eric only showed sexual interest in her about once a week or sometimes twice if she was lucky. She craved his touch and his love, and didn't get nearly enough of it.

She began to wonder what she really would do with herself while he was gone to New Orleans. With him gone, there was no point in cooking meals that only she would eat. She could call up some girlfriends and see if they wanted to go out for dinner and a few drinks, but she didn't much feel like socializing. The state of her marriage weighed heavily on her mind, and she need to do something therapeutic rather than drowning her worries in alcohol. That had never been her style.

Her flowers out front could use some attention. She took pride in keeping her home looking magnificent. She gathered the tools she would need and went outside to work. She busied herself with tending to her flower beds and lost herself in her thoughts. She didn't even hear the vehicle pull into the driveway and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a deep, husky, masculine voice behind her.

"Ma'am, sorry to bother you, but I'm lost and in need of directions. Think you could help me?"

Pam's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Standing before her was a tall, dark, and incredibly handsome man. This magnificent specimen of masculinity made her inner thermostat rise quickly enough to burst the glass and give her mercury poisoning. Aside from Eric, she had never seen a more gorgeous man. She tried to gain her composure and stood to greet him.

"Surely, I can." She stammered out. "Won't you come inside a minute? I'm Pamela Northman, by the way."

"Alcide Herveaux." He said taking her hand in his.

"Oh he's Cajun." Pam thought to herself. "And he's gorgeous. Calm yourself, Pamela. CALM YOURSELF."

She was a married woman, and had always been faithful to her husband, but she immediately found herself lusting in her heart and her loins for this handsome stranger. She was just going to have to write him down directions for where ever it was that he needed to go, and send him on his way. Or at least, that's what she told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N. Thank you guys for the kind reviews and for encouraging me to continue! I didn't know Palcide had such a fan base. Please be patient with my updates. My Paric guilt makes this hard for me to write. As always, don't own em. Never will.

"So where did you say you were from?" Pam asked as they entered the house and walked through the kitchen.

"Jackson." Alcide replied. "I'm just passing through on business."

Pam gave him her sweetest smile. "Well, welcome to Bon Temps! Now… where was it you needed directions?"

"Out to one of those bridges on the bayou. " Alcide answered. "I'm doing construction out there."

"Well the closest one isn't too far from here." Pam told him. "Probably two or three miles. Just go to the end of the street and turn left… no RIGHT…. Left… This would be so much easier if I was driving. I'm terrible with directions."

Alcide laughed. "So which is it? Left or right?"

Pam bit her lip with embarrassment. "Left… I think." Feeling a sudden surge of bravery, she looked at him and smiled. "I could show you…"

Alcide looked surprised by her sudden admission. "Well, alright, but only if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I wasn't doing anything, really." She reassured him.

"Well, Pam… let's go find the bridge… sure we go left?" Alcide asked as he led her out the front door and towards his truck.

"I think so…" Pam trailed off as he opened the door for her and she climbed into the cab of the truck.

Pam watched as Alcide walked around the front of the truck towards the driver's side. She was taken aback at how gracefully he moved, considering his large size and stature. She worked to suppress the lustful feelings she felt brewing in her loins. She was a married woman after all. She had no idea what had possessed her to take off with this strange man, even if it was only a few miles down the road. She was inexplicably drawn to him, but she was determined to fight the feeling. Eric would NOT approve… but if he DID find out, maybe it would make him jealous.

Pam looked at Alcide and smiled as he climbed in the truck. "To the bridge!" She exclaimed. "Go right."

Alcide chuckled. "I thought you said left?"

Pam giggled. "Getting in the vehicle jumpstarted my memory. Just go right."

Alcide grinned and started the truck. "To the bridge." He backed the vehicle out of the drive and headed right, hoping Pam had not steered him wrong. Of course, if she were sending them in the wrong direction, he wouldn't be too upset. She was a breathtaking woman. He glanced over and saw the golden band on the third finger of her left hand. She hadn't mentioned a husband, but he was not one to come between a man and wife. If he was though, she would be the one to commit adultery with.

Pam tried to focus on the road in front of them. It was beginning to be increasingly difficult not to examine the features of his handsome face considering their close proximity, but she was determined not to make her lustful feelings intensify any greater. She didn't think she had been more attracted to anyone before or since Eric. Her marriage may not be perfect, or anything close to it, but she was determined not to let any animosity she felt towards Eric and his indifference to lead her into temptation.

Alcide finally broke the awkward silence. "Have you lived in Bon Temps long?"

Pam snapped out of her silent reverie. "No not really. I'm from San Francisco originally, but I moved down here when I married my husband."

Alcide suppressed a frown. She had confirmed what he already knew, and he wasn't happy about it. "So you're married? What would your husband think about you taking off with a strange man?"

Pam panicked a little. "Oh he wouldn't mind me being neighborly." She lied. "He's in New Orleans on business."

Alcide smirked. "I find it hard to believe that any man wouldn't be jealous of a wife like you leaving with another man, even if it was only for a minute."

Pam blushed. "Eric isn't a jealous man. He's confident in himself and our marriage." She fibbed once again. Eric would be FURIOUS if he found out, and in a town like Bon Temps, he most likely would.

The bridge loomed ahead of them. Alcide pulled the truck to the side of the road and stopped. "I'm going to get out and do a little surveying. Do you mind waiting?"

"No not at all." Pam replied. "Take your time."

"I won't be long." Alcide smiled and slipped out of the truck.

Pam found herself gazing at his masculine form as he walked away from her and towards the bridge. The lustful feelings were intensifying with every step he took, and she found herself wondering how her ring finger might look if she slipped the ring off of it.


	3. Chapter 3

*A/N Here's the 3rd chapter. Thanks for all the kind reviews and interest in this story. I appreciate each and every one of you! Hope you enjoy it. As always, I don't own them and sadly never will.

Alcide turned around and was pleasantly surprised to catch Pam watching him. He flashed a brilliant smile towards her, and she quickly diverted her gaze to her lap. He walked on towards the bridge and her cheeks flushed crimson with embarrassment. This was lust in its purest form, and she allowed herself to entertain the thought that just maybe he felt it too.

Alcide began his initial inspection of the bridge. The renovations would take at least a month. He found himself wondering just how long Pam's husband would be gone and feeling little guilt over it. She was breathtakingly beautiful and had been very kind to him. He knew it would not be long before the attraction he felt towards her turned into yearning and ache. He wondered if he would be able to contain himself from seducing her. He certainly did not want to compromise her marriage, but 20 minutes of looking at her beautiful face and being captivated by her cerulean eyes made him long to run his fingers through her silky golden tresses and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. The longer he spent near Pam, the more enchanted he became with her. Resisting her would surely be agony; he was certain that one taste of her soft, sweet, lips would leave him constantly craving her.

Pam felt herself grow bold and brave once again. She gently slipped out of the truck, quietly closed the door, and began walking towards Alcide, who was bent over inspecting something in deep thought. She stifled a giggle and gently ran her fingertips up his back in a tickling motion. Startled at the sudden contact, Alcide exclaimed "What the HELL?" and jumped backwards. Unable to avoid the strong impact of Alcide coming toward her, Pam yelped as their bodies collided.

Alcide quickly turned around and was horrified to find Pam in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Jesus Pam! Are you alright?" he asked as he lifted her off the ground, secretly relishing having her in his arms.

Pam looked pained. "Oh, I don't know, Alcide. I just got clothes lined by a behemoth. I think I'm pretty out of commission."

Alcide grinned at her. "I see your sense of humor is still intact. You'll learn not to sneak up on behemoths next time."

Pam rolled her eyes. "I was just coming to ask you how long you'd be and I thought surprising you would be a lot nicer than saying "HEY YOU! CAN WE GO YET?", but I guess I was wrong."

Alcide loved her sauciness. "Are you really in that big of a hurry?"

Pam glanced to the side. "Well, NO, but I was tired of sitting in the truck alone, and now my body is broken and I don't think I can walk."

Alcide laughed. "I think you're exaggerating, but to make up for breaking you, I'll carry you back to the truck."

Pam smiled. "Isn't that sweet? I don't think that will be necessary, though."

Alcide walked back towards the truck with her in his arms. "Nonsense… you're light as a feather. It's no trouble."

Pam found herself wanting to cuddle into his shoulder and breathe in his masculine scent. The pangs of guilt eating at her stomach were increasing with every step Alcide carried her, but the temptation was growing unbearable. She loved the way his strong arms effortlessly held her entire form and began to fantasize about him throwing her onto the truck seat, pushing her skirt above her hips and ravishing her. It had been so long since Eric had done anything relatively romantic or seductive like that. She wondered if he even desired her anymore. She certainly still desired him, but a woman had needs. She flattered herself to think that just maybe Alcide desired her as much as she desired him. She longed for Eric's touch and affection, but in this moment in Alcide's arms, he would suffice.

Pam gently ran her fingertips along Alcide's shoulder blades and across the strong muscles of his upper back. "Thank you for being so sweet to me." She whispered.

He found her gentle touches to be incredibly erotic and arousing. He found everything about this woman arousing. "It's honestly my pleasure." He whispered back as he gently sat on her the truck seat and closed the door.

Pam found herself suddenly saddened at the loss of their bodily contact. She didn't want him to take her back to her house and just leave. She wanted more of his time. She wanted his affection. She wanted to see what she was certain were perfectly sculpted abs. She wanted to see how much tighter she could make his blue jeans. She wanted him in her bed. She wanted him. She wanted him. She wanted him.

But she loved her husband. Despite his inattentiveness and denial of affection, Pamela still loved Eric down to the core of her being. They had once been hot lovers, and she wanted them to be that way again. She was lusting for another man and Eric would be furious if he ever found out that she had even entertained the idea of adultery.

Alcide had been incredibly sweet to her though, which was something that Eric had forgotten how to do. She genuinely enjoyed his company, and she quickly made up her mind. As he re-entered the vehicle she looked at him with a sly smile. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N Sorry it's taken so long to update. I got overwhelmed with Paric guilt and wrote a bunch of stories for them to ease it, but this one wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks for all the reviews and interest in this story. This chapter contains smut. If you're not into that, turn back now. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Alcide looked at her and grinned. "I would LOVE to join you tonight."

Pam's eyes widened. "You would?"

Alcide nodded. "I would but…"

Pam stifled a frown. "But what?"

"But I have to meet some business contacts tonight." Alcide continued.

"Oh." Pam replied. "Well that's too bad. How about tomorrow night?"

Alcide smiled. "That'd be great. You sure that husband of yours won't mind."

"Not at all." Pam answered. "What he doesn't know won't hurt me." She thought.

Alcide drove back towards Pam's house and they settled into a comfortable silence. Pam stared ahead and contemplated the enormity of the situation. She could see things easily escalating into something sinful with Alcide and she found that incredibly exciting. She also felt a little guilty. The golden ring on the third finger of her left hand meant that she was off the market and she had hardly looked at another man since she and Eric had said "I do", but the hour or so she had spent with Alcide had sent her mind reeling and her hormones raging. She wasn't sure how she had so quickly lost her composure but she was exactly disappointed in herself.

Meanwhile, Alcide was fighting his own internal battle. He was alone with this woman, this gorgeous, sensuous, woman, and he found that he desired her more than any woman he had ever met. He glanced down at her long, slender, legs and wondered just how amazing they would feel if they were wrapped around his waist. He was certain that her curvaceous body would fit perfectly with his and it drove him insane. She was married, and he did not go after married women, but he was thinking of making an exception for Pamela.

Finally, he pulled into her driveway and turned off the motor. "Thank you for being so kind to me, Pam. Not many people would have taken time out of their day to show a stranger exactly where he needed to go."

Pam patted his arm gently and her lip quivered as their bodies made contact. "It was my pleasure, Alcide." She opened the door, and before she exited the truck she leafed through her purse for a piece of paper and pen.

"Here's the number to my cell. If you feel like having dinner tomorrow, call and let me know." She said as she slipped out the door.

"I'll sure do that." Alcide replied, surprised that she was so insistent on having dinner with him. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?"

"Oh that's very chivalrous of you, Alcide." She answered. "But it's still day light, and I don't think anyone will grab me between here and the door."

"I'll just sit here and watch just in case." Alcide replied. "I'd hate to see that happen."

"Well if you insist." Pam said with a smile as she closed the door. "Have a good business dinner and rest of the evening."

"I'd rather spend it with you." Alcide thought. "I'll do that. You enjoy your quiet time. Maybe I'll call you tomorrow." He retorted.

"Maybe I'll answer." Pam said throwing her head over her shoulder and giving him a grin.

Alcide watched her walk towards the porch and open the door. He hated leaving her alone, but he sure didn't mind watching her walk away. Once she was safely inside, he fired the truck up and drove away with visions of her shapely behind still flooding his memory.

Pam closed the door behind her and slid down against it. She had managed to keep most of her dignity, but Alcide set her heart to fluttering. The possibility of him dialing her up tomorrow was the most exciting prospect that she'd had in she couldn't remember how long. She thought about her vows and how little they seemed to matter to Eric as of late, but they still mattered to her. She needed him to call her tonight; tell her loved her; tell her he missed her; tell her he was sorry for ignoring her needs so much and being so inconsiderate. She didn't think that would happen though, so for now, a cold shower would have to suffice.

Pam walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. A cold shower would certainly cool her down, but she wanted to relax. She poured bubble bath into the water and watched the suds began to form for a second before shedding herself of her clothing. She waited for the tub to fill then climbed in and turned off the water. Settling back in the hot, soapy, water was just what she needed. She felt herself relaxing almost instantly; and it wasn't long before she drifted off into dreamland.

"_Pam, are you here?" She heard Eric's voice ask from somewhere in their home._

"_Yes, honey." She called back. "I'm upstairs in the bath."_

_She heard his footsteps on the stairs, and before she knew it, his tall, lanky, form was in the doorway._

"_Mind if I join you?" He asked, slipping his shirt over his head._

"_Oh I don't mind at all." She answered, admiring his toned physique._

"_I didn't care if you minded." Eric said with a wide grin on his face. "I was going to get in with you regardless."_

"_Well hurry up." Pam said as he neared the tub. "It's lonely in here."_

_Eric stepped into the tub and sat his large body down and pulled Pam's naked body close to his. He was excited to see her, indeed. She could feel the evidence behind her._

"_I've missed you so much." Pam confessed as his large hands massaged the soap onto her slippery body. _

"_Not as much as I've missed you." He breathed into her ear and let his lips trail to her neck._

"_I need you so much. I want you so much." She moaned out breathlessly, and turned her head to face him._

_Their bodies and lips quickly became entangled and Pam found herself longing for him to join them together completely._

_She pulled back to look at him and gasped. Eric had transformed into someone else._

"_You want me too." Alcide said pulling her tightly to him. "And you will have me."_

_Pam wrapped her arms around Alcide's neck as he lifted her up to settle her down on his length. She moaned at the intrusion of his more than adequate member. Once she had gotten accustomed to his size, she began to rock back and forth. The immense pleasure she felt made stars burst inside her. _

"_Oh yes, Alcide." She moaned. "I want you. I want you, I want you I want you."_

_She felt her explosion nearing. She loved being enveloped in Alcide's strong arms and the feel of him sliding in and out of her canal was pure ecstasy._

"_You are perfect, Pamela." Alcide growled in her ear. "So tight for me."_

"_Mmmhmm." She breathed. "I'm yours."_

Pam's body slipped down into the water that had grown cold as she slept, waking her from her fantasy. She was a little upset that it was over, but the cold water certainly cooled her off, and boy, did she need it.


End file.
